genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
高岡 正典
高岡　正典 (Takaoka Masanori) is a member of Max Racing and the leader of Active Gate. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 27/141 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブルーサンダー (Kōsoku no Burū Sandā, High Speed Blue Thunder) Car: TYPE-Y33G Color: 10/10/63 Profile: ビッグセダンならではの、迫力ある走りを見せるが パワーに足が負けている Translation: Shows powerful running unique to a big sedan, but the chassis is losing power. Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 60/372 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブルーサンダー (Kōsoku no Burū Sandā, High Speed Blue Thunder) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y33CV Color: 20/20/70 Profile: 環状線外回りを走っているらしい。 ビッグセダンならではの、迫力ある走りを見せるが 無駄な動きが多く、パワーに足が負けている。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō outer loop. Shows powerful running unique to a big sedan, but he makes many useless movements, and the chassis is losing power. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 81/400 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブルーサンダー (Kōsoku no Burū Sandā, High Speed Blue Thunder) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y33CV Main+Sub Color: 56/128/212 Profile: 自称「高速の三銃士」のひとり。ビッグセダンならでは の迫力ある走りを見せるが、無駄な動きが多く、パワー に足が負けている。パワーよりもキレこそが車には大切 ではないかと考え、チームの思想から外れ始めている。 軽量化したボディと瞬発力を強化するためのチューンを 施し、低速での小回りのきく戦闘力を重視した車に仕上 げている。コーナーの突入速度と立ち上がり速度がほと んど違わないというグリップ走行を会得しつつある。 Translation: One of the self proclaimed "High Speed Three Musketeers." Shows powerful running unique to a big sedan, but he makes many useless movements, and the chassis is losing power. Thinks a car's sharpness is more important than it's power, and has begun to deviate from the team's ideals. Tuned for a lightweight body and instantaneous power, the car was finished with an emphasis on low speed fighting ability. He's learning grip driving with almost no difference between corner entry speed and acceleration speed. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 35/309 (Overall 35/599) Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブルーサンダー (Kōsoku no Burū Sandā, High Speed Blue Thunder) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo Ultima HY33 Body Color: 56/128/212 Career: 3 Years Job: Venture business president Motto: パワーよりもキレ (Sharpness even above power) Profile: 自称「高速の三銃士」の一人。ビッグセダンなら ではの、迫力ある走りを見せるが、無駄な動きが 多く、パワーに足が負けている。パワーよりもキ レこそが車には大切なのではないかと考え、チー ムの思想から外れ始めている。 軽量化したボディと瞬発力を強化するための特別 なチューンナップを施し、低速での小回りのきく 戦闘力を重視した車に仕上げている。コーナーの 突入速度と立ち上がり速度がほとんど違わないと いうグリップ走行を会得しつつある。 Translation: One of the self proclaimed "High Speed Three Musketeers." Shows powerful running unique to a big sedan, but he makes many useless movements, and the chassis is losing power. Thinks a car's sharpness is more important than it's power, and has begun to deviate from the team's ideals. With the lightweight body and strengthened instantaneous power being specially tuned up, the car was finished with an emphasis on low speed combat power. He's learning grip driving with almost no difference between corner entry speed and acceleration speed. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 2, Rank A Rival 6/40 (Overall 201/305) Team: Active Gate Street Name: ☆高速のブサンダーボルト (☆Kōsoku no Sandāboruto, ☆High Speed Thunderbolt) Course: Ōsaka Kanjō Circuit Car: Mazda RX-7 Infini III Color: 149/4/17 Career: 6 years Job: Venture business president Motto: パワーよりもキレ (Sharpness even above power) Profile: 【Ａｃｔｉｖｅ　Ｇａｔｅ】のリーダー。以前所属していたチームでは 「高速の三銃士」を名乗りバトルを繰り広げていた。実力が向上するに つれ、チームの思想と自身の思う理想とのズレが大きくなり脱退。Ｃ１ ＧＰの開催を機に、新チームを立ち上げた。車には、パワーよりもキレ こそが大切なのではないかと考えている。 Translation: Leader of Active Gate. With the team he used to belong to, he was known to battle as one of the "High Speed Three Musketeers." As his ability improved, the gap between the team's ideals and his own became larger and he left. He launched a new team when the C1GP was started. When it comes to cars, he believes sharpness is more important than power. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 41/399 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブルーサンダー (Kōsoku no Burū Sandā, High Speed Blue Thunder) Course: Kyōbashi PA Car: Nissan Cima 450VIP GNF50 Color: 230, 245, 25 (Metallic) Job: Venture business president Profile: 自称「高速の三銃士」の一人。身ひとつで始めた事業が ようやく軌道に乗り始め、最近、あまり走りに出て来れ ないのがストレスになっている。資金に余裕ができたの で、ボディをフルＦＲＰ化。軽量化により、走りにキレ が出てきた。足回りにも手を入れ、直線一発勝負からの 脱却を図ろうとしている。仁義にも厚いので、友人も多 く、新米の走り屋かり相談を受けることもしばしば。時 折、その人の良さを利用されて痛い目に遭うことも。 Translation: One of the self proclaimed "High Speed Three Musketeers." The business he started himself finally got on track, so recently, he's becoming stressed because he can't come out to run very often. Because he was able to afford it, the body is full FRP. As a result of weight reduction, the car runs sharply. He is trying to figure out how to break away from one shot straight line matches. He also has a deep sense of humanity, so he has many friends, he's often asked for consultation by new street racers. Sometimes, seeing how good those new racers are hurts him. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 菅野　竜太 - 宮下　明宏